Melt
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer Roberts isn’t in a party mood. Which isn’t a good thing, considering she’s sitting in the midst of one. The night doesn’t seem like it’ll liven up anytime soon…that is until she’s introduced to the new boy in town – Ryan Atwood. AU.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: Summer Roberts isn't in a party mood. Which isn't a good thing, considering she's sitting in the midst of one. The night doesn't seem like it'll liven up anytime soon…that is until she's introduced to the new boy in town – Ryan Atwood.**

**The summary sucks, but oh well…enjoy and please review! **

The party had been going on for a while. But only now, was it starting to take off. The arrival of Marissa Cooper and Luke Ward was always when the real fun began.

Summer Roberts had been Marissa's best friend, since, like, forever. But ever since Marissa had started dating Luke – the most popular guy in school – that's when their friendship started to go downhill.

The brunette sat quietly on a couch in the middle of the action. This particular party was being held at her other friend, Holly Fischers' house. Summer usually enjoyed these sorts of social situations, but watching her best friend ignore her and make out with Luke; it had certainly put a hold on Summer's mood.

"Hey Summer!" Holly slurred happily. The blonde gushed over to Summer and embraced her.

"Hey Hol," Summer responded, a little – or a lot – less excited than Holly.

"Look who's here," she pointed to a blonde haired boy on the other side of the room, "his name is Lion and he's, like, new or something. I don't know. But he's hot right?"

Summer smirked mischievously, "Damn girl, break me off a piece of that."

Holly laughed. "Well, go say hi or whatever. You look so freakin' bored, it's, like, depressing me."

"How much have you had to drink?" Summer asked, amused at the fact Holly could hardly speak properly.

Holly took a moment to think, "I haven't a clue, but who cares. It's a party!" Holly ran off into the crowd yelling out something that Summer couldn't understand.

Summer rolled her eyes, and then began to search the room for Lion. Why someone would be named Lion she didn't know. But in a way it was kind of cute, seeing as how he had blonde hair.

"Hey." Summer heard someone greet from behind. She spun around and was face to face with Lion.

"Hey yourself. I'm Summer," she introduced with a slight seductive tone to her voice.

"Ryan," he motioned towards himself.

Summer began to laugh. "What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. My friend Holly, just told me your name was Lion, so…"

"Right," he nodded.

"Are you new in town or something? I've never seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah. My mom and I moved here to stay with my aunt for a little while," Ryan answered.

"Why?"

Ryan frowned slightly. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Want something to drink?" Ryan asked, completely avoiding Summer's previous question.

"Sure." The two teenagers made their way outside to where one of the kegs sat.

Ryan poured the alcoholic contents into a plastic cup for himself, and one for Summer. "Thanks," she said, taking the cup from him.

"No problem."

"Do you want to head down the beach and sit by the water with me?" Summer asked nervously.

Ryan chuckled, "A little lame, but okay." Summer blushed and tried to keep the curve from forming in her lips.

"It's so beautiful out here," Summer said, staring out into the night sky.

"Uh…I guess," Ryan replied, not really getting what was so great about it.

"Here?" Summer asked, standing in a secluded spot in the sand.

Ryan nodded and made himself comfortable. "What's up? Ryan asked when he noted Summer's long face.

"I'm fine. It's just my friend, Marissa. She's changed…" Summer explained softly.

"How so?"

"I don't know, she just…I don't know," Summer looked down and grasped a bit of sand in her palm.

"D'you want to get out of here? We could go back to my place," Ryan suggested. The look he was flashing Summer made her heart race.

"Yeah, definitely," she replied.

* * *

Ryan unlocked the front door of his house, he then led Summer inside. Not wasting anytime, he immediately turned around and shoved her up against the nearest wall, kissing her roughly.

"Is anyone home?" Summer asked, completely out of breath from Ryan's urgent kisses.

"No." Ryan took her hand and they ascended the stairs. Pushing his bedroom door open, he once again held her tightly and maneuvered his hands over her soft skinned body.

"What's your name again?" Summer pulled away and asked. Ryan gave her a random look. She laughed, "I just can't let this go any further without knowing your name."

"I told you my name like half an hour ago."

"I know that, but, I forgot," Summer offered him an innocent smile.

"Ryan," he told her, shortly before pushing her on to his bed.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

Ryan shook his head no, and quickly unbuttoned the top Summer sported. She moaned as he softly kissed her chest. Summer hastily ripped off Ryan's shirt and allowed her hands to roam his muscled abdomen.

Letting Summer sit up, Ryan watched her remove her bra. "You know, I could have done that for you."

Summer smiled seductively, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Ryan gained the position on top and continued to caress Summer's body. She fumbled with his jeans until they finally came off. Wrapping her legs around his she moaned once again. Ryan slipped one of his hands up her tiny skirt and pulled at her panties.

"Do you have a…you know?" Summer asked awkwardly. Her huffing and puffing made Ryan smirk.

"Just a sec." Ryan got off Summer and fished around in the drawer beside his bed.

Summer took the moment to gain her breath and take off her black skirt. She climbed under the blankets and waited patiently for Ryan.

Summer felt a body come in the bed beside her; she turned over and gleamed a smile at Ryan who was smirking - which Summer would usually find perverted or creepy, but something about this boy was different. He was intriguing and new. Not like any of the boys she was used to. Not like _Luke_.

Ryan carefully got on top of her, watching her facial expressions closely as she groaned. Her nails dug into the small of Ryan's back as she pulled him closer into herself.

* * *

Summer awoke the next morning in Ryan's arms. She nudged her nose against his and kissed down to his lips.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning sleepyhead," Summer relaxed in his strong grip and rested her head on his bare chest.

"My mom is probably home by now."

Summer shot up, "What?!"

"Yeah, uh, but it doesn't matter. She won't freak out or anything. She is hardly home anyway," Ryan explained.

Summer nodded and laid back down. "Last night was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I'd better go home. I'm sure my dad is freaking out," Summer said with disappointment painting her tone.

"I can give you a ride if you want, I mean, you have no way to get home," Ryan offered.

"Thanks. That'd be nice." Summer got out of bed, taking the sheet with her. "Is it okay if I have a shower?"

"Yeah, I'll turn it on for you. It's some foreign system my pathetic aunt imported for all the bathrooms."

Summer let out a small laugh, "Sounds like my step-mom."

Ryan slipped into a pair of boxers and showed Summer to his ensuite. "This is gorgeous," she commented.

"If you say so." Ryan turned on the hot water and watched it spray. "There you go."

Summer bit her bottom lip, "Thanks…" she reached for the band of his boxers and started to tug at them.

They dropped to the ground at the same time as she let go of the sheet. The two teenagers stood naked, staring at each other. Summer took his hand in hers and made her way into the steaming shower.

* * *

"Wow," Summer said as she dried her hair with the towel Ryan had given her.

"Got that right," Ryan replied, putting on a fresh shirt.

"Now my dad will be _really_ freaking out," Summer said.

"Well I'd better take you home," Ryan said as he picked up his car keys and led the way downstairs.

"Hey mom."

Summer gasped and hid behind the nearest corner. "I'm kidding with you," Ryan laughed.

"Oh, I knew that," Summer recovered.

"Sure you did."

* * *

"This is me," Summer said, pointing to a white mansion.

"So, I'll see you 'round?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Summer kissed his cheek and got out of Ryan's car. He watched her as she made her way up to the front door of her house. Summer's number sat written on a small piece of paper on the passenger seat, which made Ryan smirk as he drove away.

**Fin.**

**Eh, it sucked. But please review it anyway. **


End file.
